


The Ultimate Proposal

by BossBaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Meddling Friends, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBaby/pseuds/BossBaby
Summary: Fuyuhiko’s classmates feel that he needs help proposing to Peko, and decide to take matters into their own hands.





	1. Interference

Fuyuhiko should have known that the peace on Jabberwock Island would not last.

The interference occurs while Fuyuhiko and Hajime are drafting the latest progress report to be sent to Makoto Naegi and his colleagues at the Future Foundation. They were working on the upcoming set of in-person assessments that would take place at the end of the month. A year after the former Remnants of Despair had woken from the Neo World Program, they had received an invitation from Makoto to attend monthly individual sessions at the Future Foundation to evaluate their recovery. The request had been carefully crafted and politely worded, but Fuyuhiko and his classmates all knew it was a non-negotiable order from the directors of the Future Foundation. Which was why they all comply obediently. It also gives them a chance to get off the island for a couple of days.

However, given that there are so many of them, they often went in trios. Hajime, Fuyuhiko, and Peko had gone last month, and they are currently working out who was due for the next rotation. Or at least that was what Fuyuhiko and Hajime were trying to do if Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Sonia hadn’t decided to barge in on them.

“Hey losers!” Hiyoko calls out in greeting.

Fuyuhiko looks up from their work, scowling immediately at the interruption. “What are you doing here, besides being annoying?”

“We are here for some answers!” Sonia declares, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Fuyuhiko exchanges a sideways glance with Hajime who is sporting his usual expression of boredom.

“We want to know when you’re going to make an honest woman out of Peko!” Mahiru demands, hands on her hips.

Three sets of female eyes stare intensely at the yakuza leader for his response.

“The hell are you on about?” Fuyuhiko asks tersely.

Hiyoko sighs loudly. “When are you gonna ask her to marry you, dummy.”

Fuyuhiko blinks, and then turns a bright shade of red.

“T-That is none of your fuckin’ business!” he growls.

“Listen here. It’s been  _five_  years.  _Five_ ,” Mahiru emphasizes.

Sonia nods her head in agreement.

“Congratulations, you’ve learned to track time,” Fuyuhiko retorts. “Should we add that achievement to her report?” he says sarcastically to Hajime.

“Fuyuhiko, please be reasonable! What could you possibly be waiting for?” Sonia asks.

“Yeah, it’s a miracle that Peko’s even put up with your pathetic ass for this long!” Hiyoko adds.

“Why am I getting fuckin’ hustled right now?” Fuyuhiko glares at his classmates. “You gonna help me out here?” he turns to Hajime.

“No,” Hajime replies, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

“The point is, if you’re not going to do it, we’re going to have to take matters into our own hands,” Mahiru says assertively.

Fuyuhiko does not like the sound of that. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he demands.

“We will make all the necessary arrangements! The set-up, the decorations, every last detail. All you have to do is show up and propose!” Sonia explains.

“Hopefully you can manage that one simple task without fucking up,” Hiyoko snickers.

Fuyuhiko can feel the beginnings of a headache forming.

“Keep your goddamn noses out of our relationship,” he snaps.

He may as well have been talking to a brick wall.

“Sorry, but we’re not accepting no for an answer!” Mahiru says stubbornly.

“You can’t just force someone to propose!” Fuyuhiko is standing up now, his face hot from yelling and embarrassment.

“Please Fuyuhiko. Just hear us out,” Sonia says patiently.

Fuyuhiko crosses his arms and looks off to the side. “No.”

She takes that as permission to continue. “Don’t you think Peko deserves a nice, romantic proposal? We all support your relationship, and you seem very happy with each other. We just want to help make this a meaningful and beautiful occasion for the both of you! Won’t you let us help?”

Fuyuhiko frowns. Sonia is in full-on princess mode, exuding a regal assertiveness that always captivates the attention of those surrounding her.

He considers the odds of them letting this go.  _Probably the same likelihood as Nagito going one day without talking about hope_ , he thinks wearily. His nosy ass classmates have obviously already made the decision  _before_  presenting their offer to him.

He glances once again at Hajime who is watching the entire proceeding with more interest than usual, but that smug bastard was clearly not going to intervene on his behalf.  _Asshole_.

He lets out a loud sigh of exasperation. “ _Fine_ ,” Fuyuhiko finally hisses, regretting the instant he opens his mouth. “Don’t make it fuckin’ ridiculous, okay?”

The girls cheer and turn to high-five each other in triumph.

“You’re going to thank us, mark my words,” Mahiru promises.

“Now how long will it take for you to procure a ring?” Sonia asks.

There is a moment of silence as Fuyuhiko fidgets with the papers in front of him. “I’ve already got one,” he mutters eventually, the tips of his ears warming.

_Well, that at least shut them up._  He thinks, looking away from their awed expressions.

“Oh Fuyuhiko!” Sonia is gazing at him with such regard that he just wants to sink into the ground.

“Wow, that’s not half bad, baby-face,” Hiyoko comments as Mahiru nods her approval.

“Well that certainly helps to move things along! Alright, let’s aim for next Friday evening then,” Mahiru declares.

Fuyuhiko splutters, “T-That’s in a week!”

“We can be very efficient,” Sonia says, striking a determined pose.

Then, without waiting for his agreement, the girls scurry out just as quickly as they had come in, leaving Fuyuhiko gaping at the door that swings shut behind them.

That’s when Hajime finally lets out his muffled laughter.

Fuyuhiko turns to glare at him. “That’s it. Your brotherhood status is officially revoked.”

“But then who will be your best man?” Hajime asks cheekily.

Fuyuhiko resists the urge to shove him out of his chair.

* * *

Following breakfast the next morning, Peko leaves the dining hall with Hajime after his request for help with cataloguing their current supplies.

Fuyuhiko is just about to leave to get started on his and Peko’s laundry when he is forced back into his seat by Nekomaru. “What the fuck?” Fuyuhiko demands.

“THE MEETING OF ‘PLANNING THE BEST KUZUPEKO ENGAGEMENT’ IS NOW COMMENCING!” Nekomaru roars.

Fuyuhiko feels his stomach twist into knots. “Kuzu…Peko?” he repeats, horrified.

“Do you like it? It’s all the rage these days to create couple names! Isn’t it efficient?” Sonia asks with a delighted smile.

“How smart, Miss Sonia!” Kazuichi flashes a thumbs up in agreement.

“Alright, let’s get to work. First thing to cover is our respective roles,” the Ultimate Imposter announces, who had apparently pulled out his Byakuya Togami cover just for this occasion.

“What…the…hell…I thought you guys were planning this?!” Fuyuhiko spins accusingly towards Sonia, Hiyoko, and Mahiru.

“We are! But we can’t do everything, sheesh!” Mahiru shoots back.

“Plus, everyone wants to help!” Sonia adds.

Maybe he can just convince everyone that he and Peko had called it quits, Fuyuhiko thinks helplessly.

“Do not interrupt, Fuyuhiko. We have important plans that need to be discussed,” Imposter-Togami declares.

_Right. Because why would he need to voice his opinion about his own fucking proposal?_

“As I was saying. Roles.” The Imposter continues, whipping out a notepad and pen. “Needless to say, Teruteru will be charge of the cooking.”

“Roger that!” The Ultimate Chef winks at Fuyuhiko.

“Ibuki, the music.”

Ibuki salutes. “Ibuki’s gonna make you both all pumped up with love and PASSION!”

_Oh. God. Why._

“We were thinking of a romantic beach setting, around sunset,” Sonia says dreamily.

The Imposter nods and scribbles in his notepad.

“Would you be able to set up something Kazuichi? Perhaps a small canopy to string lights?”

“Sure thing, Miss Sonia! I’m very handy with romantic stuff like that!”

A feeling of growing mortification seizes him. “I don’t want fuckin’ lights–”

They all ignore him.

“Oh, and we could make a small pathway with rose petals?” Mahiru adds.

Sonia gives a wistful sigh. “What an excellent idea!”

_Canopy? Lights? Rose petals??_

Fuyuhiko’s head keeps swiveling back and forth as his classmates continue to sprout one ridiculous idea after the other. He almost feels like he is back in the trial room again.

Mahiru declares herself to be in charge of handling decorations.

Nekomaru and the Imposter decide to take on the leadership role of overseeing the general progression of wedding preparations and ensuring that everyone was on task. They also claim responsibility for coordinating everyone’s schedules, and making sure Peko is kept busy for the rest of the week so she does not suspect what is going on.

Akane is tasked with being the messenger to relay everybody’s progress back and forth on the day of the proposal, and to keep an eye on Peko’s whereabouts.

Gundham offers to keep Peko busy during the day as she often helps him take care of the animals at the farm.

Sonia and Hiyoko announce that they would have the fun of dressing Peko up for the occasion.

“Won’t that give away the whole damn thing?” Fuyuhiko tries to point out.

“No, you big dummy. We’ll just say that we’re having a girls’ night and doing makeovers!” Hiyoko explains, rolling her eyes at him.

“W-What s-should I do?” Mikan asks hesitantly.

“Get a concoction ready so that this loser doesn’t puke his guts out,” Hiyiko sniggers.

“HEY–” No one acknowledges Fuyuhiko’s insulted yells.

“You can help me with decorations if you want Mikan,” Mahiru offers. “And if you could help keep Peko busy during the week. Say you need help with organizing the medical supplies or something?” The nurse nods vigorously, looking on the verge of tears at being part of the group planning.

“Take this one with you too,” Hiyoko gestures to Nagito. “Between the two of you, I’m sure you guys will end up getting into enough disasters to keep Peko occupied for a lifetime.”

“I’m just so lucky to be included in such an important occasion!” Nagito exclaims cheerfully.

“Alright, does everyone know what they’re doing?” The Imposter asks, surveying them all carefully.

“Do I get a fuckin’ say in any of this?” Fuyuhiko interrupts angrily.

The Imposter consults his notes briefly. “You may do the proposing,” he states, adjusting the glasses on his nose.

Fuyuhiko tries really hard not to lose his shit.

“Excellent work everyone! Operation KuzuPeko engagement IS A GO!” Nidai bellows.

The chorus of agreement that follows makes Fuyuhiko’s head throb.

* * *

“Ibuki has been working all night for KuzuPeko’s special day! I haven’t slept at all!”

Fuyuhiko eyes the musician warily as she bounces on her toes.

“Ibuki has written the  _perfect_  song! It’s called ‘Fuyuhiko goes through puberty and finds out that Peko Peko is a babe!’ Do you want to hear it?”

Fuyuhiko recoils in horror. “ _No_.”

Ibuki deflates a little, but springs back just as quickly. “Right. That totes doesn’t fit the mood. I got it. How about Ibuki’s song called ‘The Fiery Flames of Burning Love!’?”

“ _NO._ ”

Fuyuhiko rubs at his eye. “Listen. Can’t you just pick some stupid love song that’s already out there and just play that?”

“You mean you don’t want an Ibuki original?”

He groans inwardly at the musician’s pout. “I just don’t want Peko to get…distracted, y’know. So just pick some slow,  _quiet_ , song…with no lyrics. You got me?”

Ibuki blinks at him and then nods slowly in understanding. “Gotcha! You don’t want Ibuki to upstage you!”

“Yeah. Sure,” he mutters in relief.

* * *

“Well, what do you think? Do you love it, or do you love it?”

Fuyuhiko stands in the Ultimate Chef’s kitchen, staring dumbstruck at the monstrosity that Teruteru presents him with.

Looming over them is a large fruit sculpture that the cook somehow managed to mould into a female and male figure (that eerily resembles Fuyuhiko and Peko judging by the height difference) entwined in an embrace that looked a bit too…loving.  _And why weren’t they wearing any clothes?!_

“The…fuck…” Fuyuhiko is lost for words.

Teruteru looks at his creation with affection. “The resemblance is uncanny is it not?”

Fuyuhiko is ready to pull out his hair. He points a shaky finger at Teruteru. “Listen here. No fruit sculptures. Or any other food shaped  _whatever_ that look like…us.”

Teruteru frowns.

_Why the fuck did they need to have food at a proposal anyways?_

Fuyuhiko is about to open his mouth to ask that very question, but shuts it quickly. It had become clear over the past few days that his classmates weren't going to take any of his opinions into consideration.

“Just make something normal for fuck’s sake,” he says.

Unable to look at Teruteru’s homemade atrocity any longer, he storms out the exit, ignoring the Ultimate Chef’s grumbles about the lack of appreciation for his culinary genius.

* * *

“You’ve been busy lately,” Peko comments softly.

It is evening, and Fuyuhiko is finally able to retire back to the cottage he shares with Peko for some much needed peace and quiet.

“Yeah, sorry.” He climbs into their bed. “Did you miss me?” he teases gently.

“Very much,” she replies, turning to face him.

Her words make his heart flutter stupidly.

“Well I promise that I missed you more.” He laces their fingers together and plants a loving kiss on her hand. “Do you know that we live with a bunch of crazy people?”

Peko’s lips curls into a small smile. “I am aware.”

“Thank god for you,” he murmurs, pulling her towards him. She wraps her arms around him to draw him in closer.

He leans in to kiss her, and her lips part willingly underneath his.

* * *

It is two days until the fated proposal day and Fuyuhiko is putting away the laundry when the doorbell rings.

He hesitates, not wanting to let go of the increasingly fleeting moments of quiet he has to himself.

“Fuyuhiko! Let us in, we know you’re in there!”

He groans when Mahiru’s piercing voice comes through the door.

Grumbling, he walks over and yanks open the door angrily.

“What is it this time?” he snaps, already having used up his entire month’s supply of patience over the past few days.

Sonia pokes her head into the room with excitement and looks back and forth. “Let’s see it!” she exclaims.

“See what?” Fuyuhiko asks, baffled.

Hiyoko chimes up. “The ring, dummy!”

“What if Peko–”

“She’s over at the hospital. Mikan managed to trip and fall right into the medicine cabinet. Peko’s helping her clean up. Don’t worry, we’ve got Akane on the lookout, just to be safe,” Mahiru assures him.

Fuyuhiko sighs and reluctantly lets them in.

He rummages through the drawer of their bedside cabinet until he finds what he is looking for.

“Geez, you seriously keep it there? It’s practically in plain sight!” Hiyoko says, poking her head over his shoulder.

“You wanna see it or not?” Fuyuhiko threatens, and for once, the dancer shuts her mouth.

His three classmates crowd around him with eager faces.

He holds it out in the palm of his hand, feeling awkward. It is a simple silver band, thin and delicate.

“Huh? Did you miss the memo? Engagement rings are supposed to be diamonds!” Hiyoko frowns.

His fist closes defensively over the ring and he is about to tell her to fuck off, but Mahiru speaks first. “I think it’s lovely, Fuyuhiko.”

He is taken back at her lack of criticism.

“I agree! It suits her. I’m sure Peko will love it.” Sonia chimes in.

“Thanks,” Fuyuhiko mutters.

“It’s alright, I suppose,” Hiyoko relents.

Whatever, it’s not like he cared about any of their opinions in the first place.

“You will be getting down on one knee, yes?” Sonia asks.

Fuyuhiko looks at her blankly.

“You  _have_  to!” Mahiru snaps. “That’s how it’s done!”

Fuyuhiko pinches the bridge of his nose, trying not to lose his temper. “You don’t need to lecture me on how it’s done,” he bites out through clenched teeth.

“Clearly we do, cause you’re clueless,” Hiyoko shoots back.

“Do not worry Fuyuhiko! I was concerned that this might be the case. I have brought many educational videos to rectify your lack of knowledge!” With that, various DVDs appear in Sonia’s hand as if by magic.

Fuyuhiko’s gaze trail over the DVD covers. Vague familiarity with the titles register in his mind as those awful romance dramas that Natsumi always used to watch.

He experiences a rising sense of panic.

“Come, we are heading to the theatre at once!” The princess has a surprisingly firm grip.

_No. No. No._

It was hopeless. Fuyuhiko is pulled out of his cottage, dragging his heels and wondering why the hell he thought it was a good idea to answer his door.


	2. The Proposal

“You ready for this man?” Kazuichi asks.

While the rest of his classmates are involved in preparations on Chandler Beach, Fuyuhiko had taken refuge over at the diner on the Second Island with Hajime. Kazuichi had come over to join them after finishing the set up with whatever ridiculous over-the-top contraption that Mahiru and Sonia had decided would be a “romantic” idea.

“What’s there to be ready about? You fuckers have taken over everything,” Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes.

“Well yeah, but there’s the whole declaration of love thing!” Kazuichi gestures wildly.

Fuyuhiko frowns. “The fuck are you talking about?”

“Dude…C’mon Hajime, we’ve gottta help this guy out. You got an ‘Ultimate Proposal Writer’ in there?”

“Sure.” Hajime clears his throat. “Peko, you are the light of my life. You melted my cold, unfeeling heart and filled it with warmth and love. You make me want to be the best version of myself. If you choose me today, I vow that I will choose you every day for the rest of my life–”

Hajime effortlessly dodges the fist that comes swinging in his direction as Kazuichi howls with laughter.

* * *

Fuyuhiko glances at the clock on the bedside table. 6:50 PM.

He had been given strict instructions to be ready by 7:00 PM and to head down to the beach. Not a minute early or late. He sighs. The thought that his classmates were the most ridiculous group of people he’d ever known passes through his mind for the hundredth time that day.

Freshly showered and donning his best suit, Fuyuhiko paces across the short length of the cottage he shares with Peko. He misses her presence immensely. They have been apart since lunch, Gundham and Nagito keeping her occupied out on the farm. He knows that Peko is currently being held hostage in Sonia’s cottage undergoing a “spectacular engagement make-over!” after which she is to be brought to him at 7:30 PM.

 _Like a lamb to the slaughter_ , he thinks.  _Well, in this case, both of us are the lambs._

His fingers absentmindedly toys with Peko’s ring.

When the red glow of the numbers changes to 7:00 PM, Fuyuhiko secures the silver band safely into his pants pocket and heads out.

After a brief glance towards Sonia’s cabin, he walks over to Chandler Beach.

* * *

As Fuyuhiko approaches his destination, his sense of apprehension grows. His fears are confirmed as soon as he sees the trail of rose petals leading to a large canopy that had been set up in the middle of the sandy beach.

Soft recorded music is playing that grows louder as he walks closer. At least Ibuki seems to have respected his wishes. Or so he thinks until he nearly jumps out of his skin when a flame of fire shoots up near the speakers that had been placed off to the sides of the canopy set-up. The controlled flames seem to be emitting in time to the music…which is just really, fucking  _weird_.

A table is set up (also covered in rose petals, Fuyuhiko notices with irritation), on top of which sits the largest cake he has ever laid eyes on. It is easily at least twelve layers tall and completely decorated with intricately frosted roses. It doesn’t end there. There are also plates and plates of heart-shaped cupcakes, and when Fuyuhiko draws closer, he sees that the letters iced on top of the individual cupcakes spell out the words ‘I love you!’

He sighs in exasperation.

Tiny lights are strewn up and twinkle at him. He eyes them with suspicion, expecting them to be arranged to spell out ‘Marry me’ or something equally as stupid.

Instead, what he sees strung up with the lights are photographs.

Fuyuhiko walks up for a closer look. Some of his annoyance is alleviated when he sees that they are all pictures of Peko and him, clearly snapped by Mahiru’s talented hand.

“Not bad huh?”

He turns around to see Mahiru’s smug expression.

“Yeah,” he answers sincerely.

The photographer blinks in surprise, clearly expecting a sarcastic remark rather than agreement.

“Hey Baby Gansta…you gonna share those with us after all our hard work, right?” Akane asks, her gaze fixated on the elaborate cake and cupcakes. A trail of drool begins to grow at the corner of her mouth.

“Knock yourself out,” Fuyuhiko picks up one of the extravagantly decorated heart-shaped cupcakes and tosses it at the gymnast, who catches it in her open mouth. He hopes she doesn’t eat the paper liner with it.

“Save your antics for  _after_. We’ve got a schedule to keep here,” the Imposter reminds them.

“Hey,” Fuyuhiko turns to Ibuki. “You need to get rid of the flaming…music…thing.”

Ibuki’s face falls. “Why? It’s totes romantic!”

“It’s a fuckin’ fire hazard,” Fuyuhiko snaps. “I’m gonna be pissed if I have to dunk Peko in the ocean because she’s on fuckin’ fire.”

Ibuki mopes while Kazuichi fiddles around to turn off the flames’ setting.

“I hope you’re ready for this Fuyuhiko!” Nekomaru places a hand on his shoulder. “Let your voice rise from the bottom of your stomach and release it into the world so that Peko can feel the intensity of your love!”

“Right. I’ll do that,” Fuyuhiko replies flatly.

“Good luck, Fuyuhiko!” Nagito waves at him cheerily. “I can’t believe how lucky I am, getting to see with my own two eyes the absolute hope that lies ahead with your proposal!”

_Wait, what?_

“That’s enough, let’s move along. Sonia and Hiyoko should be bringing Peko here shortly.”

Fuyuhiko watches them with a sense of unease as the Imposter herds the rest of them along…right into the Beach House. Then a few minutes later, the faces of his classmates appear in the window so they have a clear line of sight to the proposal set-up.

Kazuichi gives him a thumbs up.

_Those noisy fuckers._

_And are those night vision googles that the Imposter is pulling out and handing out to everyone?!_

Fuyuhiko rubs his temple. He can’t wait for all of this to be over. Probably not the best sentiment to be feeling right before he is about to propose to his best friend.

He tries to focus on the photographs threaded up with the lights to get back into the right mindset. The proof of how far they’d come is laid bare in each still moment Mahiru had captured. Those early months after Peko had first woken up, and Fuyuhiko had been terrified to leave her side. Then a year later, when they both stumbled awkwardly between the blurred lines of friendship and something more. Then, the fragile beginnings of a relationship that they worked hard to solidify together.

He smiles softly as each picture stirs a tender memory. His gaze flits over each photograph and then _…Was that a fucking camera?!_

Propped up in a corner is a surveillance camera with a blinking light indicating its operational status.

_Bastards!_

With a dark glare, he looks directly into the monitor and flips off his classmates that he is sure are watching on the other side.

He looks hastily around for something that he can use to cover it.

“This way, Peko!” Sonia’s voice calls out and sends him into a flurry of panic.

_Shit._

He smooths down the front of his shirt and awkwardly positions himself in front of the decorated table. He slides his hands into his pants pocket.  _Shit, he would need his hands right?_  He is supposed to take her hands and hold them while he makes his “heartfelt profession of love.” He immediately takes them out of his pockets to hang by his side.

He is so consumed with how to stand properly that he is not at all ready for when Peko appears in his sight. But the moment she’s there, his brain short-circuits.

She is donning a very pretty deep blue yukata with intricately sewn pink flowers. Her silvery hair hangs softly past her shoulders. She is so radiant it makes him lightheaded.

As she approaches the canopy, her eyes rove over the set-up. He watches her take in the whole ridiculous display. There is a hint of amusement playing at her lips.

When her eyes meet his, her smile softens into something warm and tender. It causes his heart to leap immediately into his throat.

She stops in front of him and he has to remind himself to breathe.

“Why are you always so fuckin’ stunning?” he mutters in awe.

She flushes happily at his words. Compliments never seem to fail to elicit a blushing reaction from her. So he does it often, in love with the way she looks with her cheeks dusted in pink.

“You look very handsome,” she says, placing her hands lightly at the front of his suit.

His arms curl around her waist automatically. He allows himself a brief moment of contentment before drawing her attention to the surveillance camera with a subtle head tilt and pointed glance. She follows his gaze and when she turns back to him, he can tell that she is holding back a laugh of understanding.

“Sorry about all this,” he says close to her ear, keeping his voice low.

“It’s fine,” she replies, appearing more amused than anything else. “What are we supposed to do?” she asks, matching his whispered tone.

He clears his throat nervously. “I’ve…uh, got some things I wanna say.”

She waits patiently, looking at him with curiosity.

“Well…the thing is…” His heart is beating rapidly in his chest as if he has just run a mile. “I-I want you to know how much you mean to me.” His voice continues at a low murmur. “I wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for you, Peko.”

Despite his nerves, he is held captive by her warm gaze. “You’re just…you’re  _incredible_.” His mouth goes dry.

“I love you,” she whispers. Her words wash over him like a wave, and he’s swept up in that familiar rush of happiness whenever he hears her say that. He’ll never get tired of hearing it.

“Peko.” He swallows hard. “I love you…so much. I love the way you always fold your clothes in a certain order, and how you like to stay up late to read those magical girl manga.”

He watches an embarrassed blush rise on her cheeks.

“I love how you always pack me karinto every time I have to leave the island, and how you wear dresses on our dates. I love how you never complain when I burn our dinner.” He’s just rambling at this point, but she hasn’t asked him to shut up yet, so he keeps going.

“I love the way you look when you laugh. And the way you say my name. And I love how fuckin’ brave you are every, single day…and the way you make me want to be brave too.”

He pauses, becoming distracted by the smile on Peko’s face. It is so dazzling it makes his breath catch in his throat. Her eyes are bright, and he never wants to look away. He wishes he can bottle up the feeling she makes him feel when she looks at him like that.

“I just want to be by your side for the rest of my life, if you’ll have me. So, Peko, will you marry… ”

Something in his mind nudges him.

_Shit._

He stops, and his hand fumbles into his pants pocket and draws out the ring. He sinks down on both knees. Then realizes his mistake.

_Fuck._

He half-stands in a panic, and shifts his weight clumsily so that he is bent on just his right knee. He holds up the silver band to her between his thumb and index finger.

“Sorry…uh, marry me?” He asks stupidly.

Peko doesn’t miss a beat. “Yes, of course.” The immediate certainty of her answer leaves him beaming.

She carefully takes the ring out of his grasp and slips it onto her finger. Then she holds both his hands into hers and tugs him up.

“Thank you,” she says softly.

“For what?”

“Being you,” she replies simply. Before he has time to respond, she presses her lips gently against his. His heart soars to dangerous heights.

Then both acutely aware of the recording camera, they pull away reluctantly. “Love you,” he says with the stupidest grin. Peko smiles back at him just as broadly.

An abrupt deafening sound like a gunshot going off causes them both to startle. A flash of color lights up the darkening sky then bursts into a shower of sparks.

“Seriously?” Fuyuhiko groans, but his voice is light with laughter.

Peko leans into him, head tilted upwards to watch the fireworks display.

 _Well, I suppose it’s not too bad_ , he thinks, captivated by the look of joy on her face.

As he sneaks one arm snugly around her waist, he is pretty sure he could give Nagito a run for his money in the luck department.

The moment is unfortunately short-lived as a stampede of loud footsteps approaches them.

“You did it, Baby Gangsta!” Akane calls out, sprinting ahead of the pack.

“Yes, well done!” Sonia says, clapping her hands together happily.

“I-It was s-so beautiful!” Mikan stammers, and then promptly bursts into noisy tears.

“Ibuki feels inspired to write a new song! I’m going to call it ‘ _True love is as good as getting licked by a dozen puppies!_ ’”

“Yes, your words were certainly inspiring. As expected from the Ultimate Yakuza!” Nagito hugs himself. “It filled me with such shining hope!”

“Not bad man! Though I still think you should’ve gone with Hajime’s speech,” Kazuichi says with a wink, throwing an arm over Fuyuhiko’s shoulder.

Fuyuhiko shoves him off with an annoyed huff.

“Congratulations you two,” Hajime says, laughing warmly.

“You two are now bound by the ancient words of devotion! In honor of your courage, the universe has heard your passionate desires and has gifted a blessing on you both!” Gundham declares.

“Thank you,” Peko replies seriously.

Fuyuhiko watches affectionately as she continues to graciously accept the congratulations from their classmates. She even remains tactful in the face of Teruteru’s lament on how unfortunate it is that she is officially off the market now; she reminds the chef that she has been off the market for many years now.

He feels her hand slip into his. The hardness of the band on her finger causes the wavering feeling in his chest to amplify.

“Hey, I wanna say something,” Fuyuhiko calls out.

“ATTENTION EVERYONE. FUYUHIKO HAS MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO SAY,” Nekomaru roars, effectively gathering everyone’s attention.

Fuyuhiko flushes slightly as his classmates’ eyes turn to him. He clears his throat awkwardly. “Uh, I just wanted to say thanks y’know for…all of this. It was…not all bad.”

“Yes, thank you. Everything was lovely,” Peko adds, smiling.

Mahiru looks quite pleased with herself. “Well you certainly deserved it!”

“Yeah…couldn’t leave it up to this guy to mess things up,” Hiyoko says, with a thumb pointed at Fuyuhiko.

He glares at her in response, but lets the slight slide, unable to muster his usual anger.

“Hey, can we start eating already?” Akane asks. Despite her question, the cupcake crumbs smudged on her chin suggest that the gymnast had already taken it upon herself to get a head start.

“An excellent suggestion,” the Imposter says, eyeing the elaborate cake as well.

Fuyuhiko and Peko exchange amused smiles. “Go for it.”

* * *

It is much later in the evening when their classmates finally allow them to excuse themselves and return to their cottage.

After quick showers and changing into their nightwear, they relax into the comfort of their bed.

Fuyuhiko lets out a deep sigh. “Well that sure was…something.”

“They have good intentions,” Peko says with a light laugh.

Fuyuhiko snorts in response before drawing her close to him. She nestles into his embrace.

“So, uh, we probably shouldn’t tell them that we already got married when we were off-island, huh?” He smirks at her.

“They may react…unfavorably,” she agrees, laughing.

Fuyuhiko reaches over to pull out his matching wedding band from their bedside drawer. “Guess we’ll have to keep this hidden for awhile longer then.”

Peko slips it onto his ring finger and laces their fingers together. He looks at their entwined hands with contentment.

Peko looks thoughtful. “Do you think they will want to plan a wedding as well?”

Fuyuhiko lets out a loud groan. “Oh fuck  _no_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the real proposal went down:
> 
> (Fuyuhiko and Peko are in bed)
> 
> Fuyuhiko: Hey, what do you think about us getting married?
> 
> Peko: That sounds like a lovely idea.
> 
> Done.


End file.
